


Babies Neverending

by Living_Free



Series: Finding Sanctuary (Baby, I'm coming home) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: And the family keeps growing!





	

Of course, peace never lasted long. 

KNOCK KNOCK

"Someone get the damn door!" Bobby hollered as the knocking intensified. 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked through the he living room, giving dirty glares to the three archangels already there. Raphael was still wary of Lucifer's return to the fold, but loved his niece and nephew too much to say anything. This resulted in strained silences and pointed looks. 

"I can't believe that you slept with the Devil," Raphael murmured to Michael, who just sighed and juggled his babies between his nipples to feed.

"Oh, go dunk your head, Raphael, and get over it," Castiel grumbled. Dean beamed proudly as he approached the door. Castiel had been picking up more of Dean's language and mannerisms of late, and his personality - particularly his bluntness - had been blossoming, much to Dean's pleasure and amusement. Raphael gaped while Michael thanked him serenely.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Keep your balls together, I'm coming!" Dean hollered as he yanked open the door. He was greeted by the sight of a short, bouncing, man with a wicked smile. "You!" Dean screamed angrily.

"Dean-o!"

All the Angels present swiveled around in alarm. "Gabriel?"

"In the flesh! Hi, family!" He cried happily as he swept past Dean into the house. "Ooh, babies! Can I hold?" He bounced over, making grabby hands. Sam chose that moment to descend upon them like a hairy hurricane, and swept all the babies into his arms to ran up the stairs in alarm. Gabriel pouted heavily and turned back to his stunned brothers.

"Moop?" Inias asked hesitantly, pointing to Gabriel. Everyone's eyes focused on the small body, and noticed what they had missed in their initial shock at Gabriel's exuberant appearance. There was a small, but defined bulge in his midriff, and he patted it contentedly.

"Yup! I got me a baby in here!" Gabriel crowed. 

"How...nice," Lucifer said warily. "Dare we ask who the other parent is?"

"Oh, you know him! You remember Baldr?"

"The Norse Pagan God?" Raphael whispered faintly, clutching his bosom. "You didn't-"

"Well," Gabriel burst out, "Baldr and I had a kind of thing, when I was masquerading as Loki. Then we broke it off because, frankly, Odin is an interfering ass, and then I got with Kali. But then, Baldr came back to me, and we all got together, and I mean all of us-" he said with. Lewd wiggle of his eyebrows, causing Raphael to gasp in horror, "and it was phenomenal. Then, Baldr knocked me up, and now, we're expecting a baby!"

"Let me get this straight," Michael said, massaging his temples, a look of concentration on his face. "You are having Baldr's child whilst you are in a polyamourous relationship with Baldr and Kali, who are both Pagan Gods. You will raise this child together, and it will belong to presumably three pantheons, am I correct?" He gritted out. 

Gabriel nodded gaily and engulfed Michael in a messy hug. "I knew you'd get it, Mikey!" 

Raphael was now breathing into a paper bag while Inias cooed soothingly at him. Castiel crossed his arms and huffed out an irritated breath. "Oh, stop clutching your pearls, Raphael, and get with the program. We're going to have another baby on the family!"

"Pagans," Raphael wheezed heavily. "We're going to have pagans as in-laws!" He promptly burst into tears. 

Lucifer smiled lightly and patted Gabriel's tummy happily. "Well, at least Raphael will stop focusing on me and you, right, Michael?"

"That would be a welcome change," Michael agreed. 

Raphael chose that minute to faint, prompting Inias to give him mouth-to-mouth. Gabriel flitted upstairs to badger a beleaguered Sam. All four babies squealed happily as Gabriel presumably entertained them at Sam's expense, if his pissy tone of voice was anything to go by. 

Dean just grinned and grabbed Castiel's hand. "Hey, wanna get pictures of Sam being tortured?"

Castiel grinned back and kissed Dean on the cheek sweetly. "Whatever makes you happy, my love," he answered, as they traipsed up the stairs, hand in hand. 

 

 

 

Upstairs, Sam wailed.


End file.
